


Seaman Never Sleep On the Island

by flamenashes (Airelav)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Set after 3x10, they talk about the upcoming days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/flamenashes
Summary: Somewhere after 3x10, they talked about the things they once had, and more.--Another translated work from my old fic.





	Seaman Never Sleep On the Island

The wind blowing on the shore was not better than the sea breeze. When it touched the surface of the skin, there's always a little more, like you should always wait until the wind stops. It will always stops.

“I can’t sleep, neither can you."  
"Obviously." Flint replied.  
"I didn't think you would stay here, with us." Silver paused. "I mean, you always have another place to go. If she is still there, you will sleep in that house."  
"When she's still there," Flint said. None of them mentioned her name. They all knew it well.  
"You should go back to that house if you can only get some rest there."  
“It's all the same everywhere." Flint said.  
"You haven't closed your eyes since we were here. You won't last for long. People need their sleep." Silver said.  
"Are you watching me?" Flint retired from the sea, some anger crept in his voice.  
"I didn't need to do that. Everything is obvious," said Silver. He is still watching the ocean as if he never really left the land. "You know what I'm talking about is the truth."  
Flint remained silent. Silence reply for him.  
"What about your legs?" Flint said.  
"Fortunately, it's not as good as newborn, but it's not getting worse."  
"Maybe you should get some rest, we won't even have time to rest when we set sail."  
"What are you suggesting?" Silver said. "You want to enjoy this night after a fucking war alone?"  
"This is far from being over. It's just a prologue.”  
"You know, I never thought that I would be involved in a real war. I thought I would eventually make a fortune and go away some place where nobody knows me and live there." Silver smiled, as if mock at the daydream he has ever had. "Now it sounds like something of a lifetime ago.”  
"Life." Flint repeats. He spit the word like it burned him from his mouth. "Civilization wants people to have a good dream."  
"It's like you haven't had one before," said Silver.  
"I had one," Flint said. "Then, I wake up.”  
"Have you ever wished you didn't wake up? When you still have things that can be called 'life'." said Silver.  
Flint immersed himself in the night again. "Perhaps." His voice went low. "When ‘yesterday' is not enough to describe those days of the past, you will stop dreaming."

**Author's Note:**

> Still have no beta for this, if you have something to say please let me know.


End file.
